usernotesfandomcom-20200214-history
Neko
Neko is a cat. Lots of different people have countless opinions of cats. Some think that they are the most adorable things ever (at least, when they are kittens), while others think they're fat, lazy, mean, mangy little flea-ridden dirtballs that should be treated as such. Neko knows all this, and says, "Ha!" and spits in their hypocritical and unwashed little faces! General Crap and Other Stuff Species: Cat, but with some human genes... what?! Age: 17 Gender: Female Appearance(s) Neko has several different forms--three, to be precise. With magic, she can switch between any of the first two at will, but as for the third... Well, that'll be explained when we get there, all right? Neko When in this form, you can just call her Neko. Simply put, this is her default form: when in this form, she's an otherwise normal cat that walks on four legs. This is the form that she prefers to take on the most, and, as such, this is the form that she's most commonly seen in. With a black-furred body, white paws, ears that are pink-ish inside, and a white tail, Neko is your average-sized cat, a bit bigger than your normal kitten, 'cause she's not that young anymore. On the forums, the font she uses looks like this. pK What a strange name! Where does it come from? Well, it means and stands for nothing in particular, just a minute reference to my previous username, is all. When in this form, Neko can be called pK Neko, or simply pK for short. For lack of a better term, pK is anthropomorphic, meaning she walks on two legs, much like that funny looking guy named Agent Gold. She still has mostly black fur with the rare splotches of white here and there, but instead of having white paws, her paws are completely black as well. She's about five feet nine, and with opposable thumbs, she can do several things that her normal form cannot do, like wield a knife or grab a spoon or use a can opener or... For fear of being called a certain deragotary term, she prefers to stay in her other form, in which she is known as Neko (see the previous section for more info on that if you haven't already, dimwit!). The font for this form on the forums is like so. Neko+ This form is more rare than the others. In this form, she can also simply be called Pluss for short. This is basically her feral form, triggered by intense feelings of hostility. When she gets really really mad, and I mean really really mad, like so mad that the roof will blow to the moon made of waffles and cheese or something, she reverts to this crazed and wretched form. In this form, she's not quite bipedal and not quite four-legged either, but rather is a blend of the two; it's hard to explain, really. Her eyes glow yellow, her fur becomes gray, her claws extend and she grows devil wings. Pshawwwww, how cliche-ish. Pluss loses her mind and relies solely on instinct. This feral form doesn't come out that much, so yeah. Abilities Neko relies on the use of magic, so she's a magical little kitty! The way she obtains such magic is quite unusual: she gets off on seeing others express their negative emotions, and she absorbs the energy emitted by such emotions and converts it into pure energy, or magic. So, in effect, she could purposely piss someone off and obtain lots of energy from their reaction, but that wouldn't be very nice, now would it? When negative emotions are absorbed, they are removed from the general atmosphere, so the overall mood of everyone becomes brighter and happier and stuffffff... Energy in excess can be stored in a safe deposit tucked in some mysterious and obscure place in her mind, so when there are no negative vibes floating about, she can utilize energy from her safe deposit, but this safe deposit can only hold so much, so when it runs out... no more magic! That is, until negative emotions start floating about again. So when everybody in the general area is happy, her magic is limited. What exactly does she do with magic, you may ask? Well, for one, she uses it to switch between her first two forms (Neko and pK). So if she has no more magic left, then she's stuck in the current form she's in for awhile. Another thing about her magic is that it can have elemental properties. No, not the elements, as in the elements in the periodic table, 'cause that would be really boring! No, by elements, I mean stuff like water, fire, earth, wind, etc etc you get the picture. So she can do stuff like shoot water out of her palms, but she wouldn't really do that, since she doesn't like getting wet and all. With magic, she can also heal, and she has some weak mind control powers over others, but that's it. With magic, her fur can become slightly magnetic and can sharpen itself into many prickly sharp quills that can detach and shoot themselves off at will. Strange. As pK, she can spin around real fast and use her tail like a whip, which she has a surprising amount of control over. She can pretty much move her tail around as much as she wants, in many flexible shapes, so she can do things like hang from a chandelier by her tail, like a lizard or something. Like many cats, Neko is addicted to catnip. Upon consumption of said catnip, Neko feels an extraordinary amount of euphoria, drools, and may even hallucinate. However, while under the spell of catnip, all her magic is drained, so she just becomes a normal non-magical cat. But enough about just magic. Like many other cats, Neko has claws, and these claws can be used to scratch. Duh. Personality Neko can be slightly sadistic, masochistic, helpful, and bliss, all at different times or at the same time. It's kinda complicated. Sometimes she wants to help people out, and other times, she wants to hurt people and jack them up real bad. It all depends on her mood; you could say that she's just really moody at times. To say that she's bipolar would be a bit of a cliche, but she does have some extremes. Sometimes she's mean and spiteful, and other times she's really happy. Generally, though, she's really sensitive to what others say. Um, how about if I put it like this. You know how earlier it was mentioned that she gets magical powers from negative emotions in the air? Sometimes she feels like harassing others to have a sense of security so that she has enough magic, while other times she feels happy and tries to bring others up. See, it's really hard to describe your own personality and put it into words describing a character with powers that's supposed to represent yourself on the Internet... Backstory Neko wasn't always a cat. Before she became a cat, she was just your average little teenage girl, living in a relatively peaceful town... Injection One day, she was walking home from school, and decided to take a shortcut in the wrong side of town, for whatever reason. It's generally not a good idea to walk in a dark, shady alley all by yourself, with nothing to protect you, but, oh well, everyone makes stupid mistakes. This time, however, it was a particularly stupid mistake, as out of nowhere, she was attacked by a mysterious and shady group of people, was drugged massively, and, while in this barely unconscious state, was injected with some mysterious substance. Once all the dust settled and everyone else had left suddenly, Neko looked down, and saw that she was now a cat. Now this was where she got her abilities and stuff; it was only until later that she would find out that she had been scientifically tested on with a substance that had never been used before, and its outcomes were uncertain when it was first made. Reluctantly, Neko got up and started thinking about what she should do next. After much thought, she decided that it would be best for her to go back to her house. She knew it would be impossible for her to explain her new appearance, so she decided to pretend to be a stray cat that had lost its way and desperately needed to be cared for. So after ditching her school stuff, she padded on towards her house, but when she got there, she discovered that her parents had been horribly slain. It was then that Neko realized how cruel and dark the world really could be. Later she found out that the people who had mugged her didn't want anyone else to know about her new self, so they eliminated everyone she was close to. Why they hadn't simply eliminated her as well was a mystery to her. Neko decided to stay and live in her house, because where else would she go? Besides, her house had a bed and plenty of food and a bathroom, and those commodities would be hard to find in other places. Death(s) A few months later, Neko began to have this funny feeling in her stomach, and she began to get really hungry all of a sudden. No matter how much food she ate, she would always still be left hungry. Thinking little of it, she continued on with her daily shenanigans, until one day she woke up on the floor and there was a giant hole in her stomach, and crawling around the house were some little infant animals. There were many different species, like foxes, dogs, rabbits, and cats but all of them (but the cats) were half-cats as well. Apparently, the people who had changed her had also been testing cross-breeding. Great, just what I needed, many more things to worry about besides myself, Neko thought sarcastically to herself. Nevertheless, she decided to care for them, as she couldn't stand for them to just die off. Unfortunately, they all started dying in horrible and humiliating ways, despite her best efforts to protect them. After the last one, Pryde, had his internal organs harvested by a hawk, Neko finally snapped and became drastically depressed and angered. Before, she had been coping somewhat stably with everything that was happening to her, but this was the last straw. She followed the hawk to its nest and brutally massacred it and its children, and then she decided to die. Warning: If you don't care for depressing stories, now would be a good time to skip over the rest of this section on "death(s)" As pK, she went back home and scavenged through her parents' old things. Drenched in alcohol, she stood in front of a mirror, and, with tears streaming down her face, she held the knife carefully in her paws, and did damage to herself, enough to be fatal. A few minutes later, she woke up, fully healed but not quite sober. What had just happened? She remembered that she was a cat, so she had 9 lives, so she madly aimed the gun at her head and shot herself, then rose again, then repeated again and again. Soon she lost count, as she was in no sober state to really think clearly, but she was certain that she had done it way more than 9 times. Finally, she collapsed on the floor, as she was just really tired, a truly pitiable heap of blood, tears, and alcohol. The next day, she woke up, and after cleaning herself up, contemplated what exactly had happened the night before. She figured, with a sense of dread, that because she had used "dark magic" to destroy the hawk and its innocent children, which doesn't exactly show the best of morals, that her new dark magic had made her cursed with an unknown amount of lives. Now she would always be uncertain of how many lives she had, and she would never know if her current life was her last or not. She lamented over this, and she also lamented over how cliche-ish this whole thing was. Recovery After the depressing incident the night before, Neko realized the stupidity of suicide and decided to brighten up. Besides, if you kill yourself, you're just snuffing out some untapped potential. So Neko cleaned up the house, gave the dead a proper funeral, and adopted a pet raccoon out of the blue. It was then that Neko discovered the usuals of LPTW (which is now defunct), and Neko initially feigned innocence and happiness in an attempt to make it easier for herself to recover. After a while, this innocence soon faded away, and she was back to her normal self and happiness. And then something happened that created change for better and for worse... Category:Characters Category:Neko+